Many current avionics systems include groups of smaller-format displays (15 inches or less in diameter) without inter-display interactivity. This lack of interactivity, coupled with limited display space and cumbersome format control, requires additional workload both to configure the flight deck for a pilot and for the pilot to monitor relevant information inflight. A measure of data interactivity may be provided through the use of electronic flight bags (EFB) installed on a pad, tablet, or other portable computing device. The data interactivity provided does not rise to the level of full integration, however, and the EFB introduces new challenges. For example, in order to be accessible the EFB device may be suction-cupped to a bulkhead or window wherever space allows, or strapped to the pilot's leg. In either case, bad ergonomics and higher pilot error result. It may therefore be desirable to enhance pilot situational awareness by providing a fully integrated, large-scale flight deck avionics system with simplified and robust format control. It may further be desirable to provide an integrated flight avionics system that provides seamless interactivity with an EFB device without the need to physically interact with the EFB device itself.